Hide and Seek
by HyperBlossomNr1
Summary: Based on SeeU's "Hide-and-Seek" song, but with Goku and Vegeta. If you don't understand something, write in the reviews.


**(Ding, dong, open up your door, you know that I have come, now there is no way for you to run)**

The dark night covered the town and everyone was asleep, well, almost everyone. There was a figure walking to one house. It was Goku. He was going to Vegeta's house. He looked like he was in a trance, and he was, though it didn't look like it. He was smiling with a happy smile and his eyes were open. He looked happy. But at the same time he looked tired, his eyes looked red, like he just finished crying and he looked… dead, and he was…

**(Ding, dong, open up your door, you know that I have come, now there is no way for you to run)**

Vegeta was in his kitchen, getting a glass of water. He suddenly felt someone coming towards their house, that 'someone' wasn't familiar to him.

**(Looking through the window)**

He looked through the window.

**(Both of our eye gazes met, oh)**

He saw someone walking, and realized that it was Goku _"What is that clown doing?" _the prince thought and suddenly felt the energy around the younger Saiyan. It was… pure evil…

**(Those eyes frozen in fear)**

Vegeta felt how fear grabbed him and he stepped back, shaking in fear.

**(I would like to see them up close)**

Vegeta started running through the hall way, and heard Goku behind the door

**(Ding, dong, I am coming in, you hurry up and run, let's play tag and have a really fun time)**

"Ding, dong, I am coming in, you hurry up and run, let's play tag and have a really fun time" he heard Goku whisper and he heard his door open _"That's not Kakarot!" _Vegeta thought and heard the younger Saiyan's voice again.

**(Ding, dong, I'm already in, you hurry up and hide, let's play 'Hide-and-seek', that's so fun)**

"Ding, dong, I'm already in, you hurry up and hide, let's play 'Hide-and-seek', that's so fun" Goku started walking the way Vegeta just ran. Vegeta started running faster, but it seemed like Goku was still right behind Vegeta.

**(Oh, your thumping footsteps)**

"Oh, your thumping footsteps" Goku whispered.

**(I can hear them very clearly)**

"I can hear them very clearly" Vegeta started running faster and started panting.

**(Oh, your heavy breathing)**

"Oh, your heavy breathing" Goku whispered again.

**(I can hear that real' easily)**

"I can hear that real' easily" Goku whispered and suddenly his eyes changed – they became dark blue, and his eyes pupils became thin and sharp. His happy, warm smile twisted into a crazy smile. He started running after Vegeta, and Vegeta heard that.

**(Let's play 'Hide-and-seek', I can see your hair)**

Vegeta turned to the left, towards the stairs. Gou followed him "Let's play hide-and-seek I can see your hair"

**(Let's play 'Hide-and-seek', I can see your hair)**

"Let's play 'Hide-and-seek',I can see your hair" Goku repeated.

**(Let's play 'Hide-and-seek', I can see your hair)**

Vegeta ran up the stairs and still heard Goku "Let's play 'Hide-and-seek', I can see your hair" The older Saiyan ran to his room, closed the door and locked it.

**(Let's play 'Now comes off your head')**

Vegeta looked around the room, searching for a place to hide "Let's play 'Now comes off your head**'**" he heard Goku and hid himself in the closet. _"Please don't find me… please don't find me…" _The Saiyan thought.

**(Knock, knock, I'm in front of your door, I am coming in, I'm not asking permission for that)**

"Knock, knock, I'm in front of your door, I am coming in, I'm not asking permission for that" he heard Goku's voice, after two knocks on his door. He heard the door open, like it wasn't locked _"Crap…" _Vegeta thought.

**(Knock, knock, I am in your room, I wonder where you are, I'm gonna find you, so be ready)**_  
_

"Knock, knock, I am in your room, I wonder where you are, I'm gonna find you, so be ready" Goku was in his room. His head was tilting from the left to the right, like he was insane.

**(I look under your bed)**

Goku looked under Vegeta's bed, and saw that he wasn't there

**(The only one in your dark room)**

Vegeta's heart was beating fast, and he was wondering if Goku will hear that.

**(I see that you're not there)**

Goku stood up and looked at the closet.

**(Now it is time for the closet)**

Goku was still smiling with the crazy smile and his eyes were still blue. He walked towards the closet.

**(Ding, dong, now I've found you)**

Goku placed his hand on the closet's door, ready to open it.

**(Ding, dong, now I have found you, tag you're it)**

Goku slammed the door open and saw Vegeta.

**(Ding, dong, now your life's ended, tag you're it)**

Goku smiled even wider and suddenly Vegeta's heart stopped. Blood started running down his chin.

**(Ding, dong, looks like I have won, tag you're it)**

Vegeta's life ended, and now he was dead, like Goku.

**(Ding, dong, receive your penalties)**

"Ding, dong, receive your penalties" Goku said. Vegeta, though dead, smirked.

**(Ding, dong, the game has ended, everyone's dead)**

The day went on normally, and no one noticed that Goku and Vegeta were dead. Now, at night, they were both outside, standing in the middle of the forest.

**(Ding, dong, now let's play again)**

Goku and Vegeta looked back, as if there was someone standing there, but there wasn't. Goku was smiling, and Vegeta was frowning, as usual. But suddenly Goku's eyes turned dark blue, his eye pupils became thin and sharp, he smiled with a crazy smile. Vegeta's eyes turned red, his eyes pupils became thin and sharp, his mouth twisted into a psycho smile "Wanna play 'Hide-and-seek' with us?" they both asked in sync.


End file.
